


Sorting Ceremony: 2017

by OnlyMyThoughtsForCompany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor!Rose, Ravenclaw!Scorpius, Slytherin!Albus, Sorting Hat Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyMyThoughtsForCompany/pseuds/OnlyMyThoughtsForCompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 2017 Hogwarts Sorting Ceremony brought surprises for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting Ceremony: 2017

The 2017 Hogwarts Sorting Ceremony brought surprises for all. But most of all for the three who would within the term become inseparable for the next seven years. At the beginning of the ceremony two were sure where they would end up.

One was not.

The group of first years moved as one; each fraught with nerves. They were one twisting, writhing body of anxiety. Each was waiting to find out which house would become their family, waiting to find out if they had met their family’s expectations or fallen short. Slowly, one by one the group got smaller and the mass of Hogwarts students grew larger.

Of the future trio, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was the first called. On the short walk up to the stool, Scorpius fought the urge to cower under the school's intense scrutiny. Even years after the war, Malfoy was still not a popular name in the Wizarding World.

He mounted the last stair and somehow his far-off gaze managed to collide with the hawk-eyed stare of the headmistress. Headmistress McGonagall watched the ascent of the slight figure - so similar to his father - passively. She had of course heard the disgruntled murmuring of the staff and students at the thought of a Malfoy daring to attend the school they had once helped destroy. But while McGonagall harboured no feelings of affection for Draco after the torment he had so willingly inflicted on her beloved students, she had decided months ago, when she had first seen the name _Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion_ on her register, that she would withhold judgement until the boy proved himself. She would never again judge a student based on their name. God only knew how many times she had been fooled before.

Scorpius finally reached the stool and sat carefully on the edge, shoulders hunching automatically. The hat was placed on his head by a grimacing, spindly teacher and they waited. And waited and waited and waited. Waited for the inevitable roar of _SLYTHERIN_. But it never came. And so the school waited some more. They waited and watched as Scorpius face became more twisted with confusion with each passing moment. Whatever the hat was saying, Scorpius obviously didn’t agree. Or at least was torn over the decision.

Just as the mass of students were getting restless, the brim of the hat opened and in a thunderous bellow, announced, “RAVENCLAW.”

The hall was deathly silent.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy has just become the first Malfoy in a century to not be placed in Slytherin.

He stood and stumbled forward, seemingly too shocked to be embarrassed by his stumble or the complete lack of noise in the hall. A silence that was broken by the sound of Headmistress McGonagall bringing her hands together as she clapped. The school quickly followed suit in a steady albeit shocked round of applause. The applause died away as soon as Scorpius took his seat at his new house table but again he didn’t seem to notice. He sat a bit apart from the other Ravenclaw students and fixed his eyes on the table in front of him still stunned by the shocking turn of events.

Just a few students later and it was Albus Potter’s turn. He mounted the stairs much more confidently than Scorpius had, encouraged by the thunderous cheering led by his brother. His own nerves that had been simmering lower in his stomach had almost completely dissipated after talking to his father that morning. He settled onto the stool comfortably after exchanging a brief smile with the Headmistress, a woman who had been a familiar fixture throughout his childhood.

The hat was placed on his head and immediately slipped over his eyes and the staff present were stuck by how much he looked like his father in that moment. It could have been twenty years earlier and they wouldn’t have known any better.

The hat took nearly as long as it had for Scorpius, apparently deliberating its choice carefully. As it approached the three minute mark, Al reached up and shifted the hat off his eyes so he could see again. Their was a collective gasp from around the hall as it looked for a moment like Al was going to take the hat off but he merely rearranged the hat and used the opportunity to glance at each of the tables in turn before muttering something under his breath. Whatever he had said seemed to help the hat make its choice because it wasn’t another thirty seconds because the hat was bellowing “SLYTHERIN.”

For a second time that night the Great Hall was completely silent. The silence was so deafening that even Scorpius looked up from where he had been burning a hole into the scarred wood of the table. Al stood from the stool and handed the hat back to the teacher politely before turning to face the students again. His eyes searched the sea of black for his elder brother, needing the confirmation. A lone figure with messy auburn curls rose from the Gryffindor table, face impossibly blank. Al bit his lip. And just when Al was about to move off to join his new house, accepting his brothers rejection, James threw back his head with a disbelieving chuckle and a wide grin. He changed direction immediately and jogged over to the Gryffindor table amidst applause and cheering to exchange a knuckle punch with James. The elder of the two tousled the younger’s already untamable hair and gave him a light shove in the direction of his new house along with a “Proud of you, little bro.” Al finally joined his own table, accepting welcoming high-fives and slaps on the back happily, satisfied with his choice.

The rest of the sorting passed mostly without incident - the most scandalous being a pair of Hufflepuff-guarantees surprising everyone by being sorted into Slytherin - until the only remaining first year was Rose Weasley.

Rose strode forward confidently, sure of her place in Ravenclaw. She sat primly on the stool, neatly crossing one knee over the other and waited patiently for the hat to be placed on her waiting head and make its decision.

It didn’t take very long at all.

“GRYFFINDOR.”

Rose gaped, Al shook his head in disbelief and James tried not to laugh. Out of everyone in their family no one had doubted that smart, book-obsessed, Library-frequenting Rose would be placed anywhere other than Ravenclaw.

Rose walked from the stool to the Gryffindor table in a state of shock and accepted a hug from James numbly. She didn’t even protest when he ruffled her hair with a boisterous laugh.

“Don’t worry Rose, we aren’t that bad.”

She finally managed to shake her head and produce a faint smile as she took her seat among her fellow first years. A pretty seventh year reached over a patted her comfortingly on the shoulder. The hall broke out in a babble of conversation in the few minutes before the Headmistress stood and made her welcoming speech and in those moments, Rose at the Gryffindor table, Scorpius at the Ravenclaw and Al at the Slytherin all uncannily thought that maybe this year wouldn’t turn out at all like they expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally threw this together in a night so sorry if there are mistakes. Comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
